Babysitting Bust
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Third and hopefully last in the babysitting series. When the boys' cousin from Chicago comes for a visit, things get interesting for the Freemans. Can Huey, Caesar & Riley Keep these love sick teens from falling for eachother? Rated T for underwear Humor


_I kno! i kno!! IM SORRY!!_

_Just deal with these lil w/es until things get normal again_

_peace_

_OOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOooO_

_me an my sister agreed... Rosa needed some lovin..._

_someone (not naming names) said they wanted a Huey/Rosa kinda like how theresa fanservice for Timmy/Vickie on Faily Odd Parents_

_ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_so... heres something else. Featuring my OC from Guess Hoes Back In Town_

_:)_

_OOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOooO_

Rosalina nearly had a heart attack half way down the stairs when she spotted the stranger sitting in the livingroom. She had never seen him before but everyone else in the household seemed addicted to his charming smile.

The first thing she noticed suddenly made her very self concious.

Boy was he _handsome_.

He had dark mocha skin, his dreads were pulled back behind head pony-tail style. He looked like a rock star with his guitar case and picks around his wrist. On his chin rested a few delicate cactus prickle length hairs that made a bit of drool long to drip from Rosa's mouth.

"Oh look, there's Rosa now," Grandad said suddenly. That's when the humilation hit maximum level.

He turned his gorgeous face to look at her and she felt her facegrow deep red. She bolted up the stairs faster than she knew how, shouting, "I-I'm sorry! I'm not decent!"

Making it to the safety of her room, she slammed her door shut and pressed her back against it. Only once her heart stopped thudding did she let herself acknowledge something... His eyes were green.

She felt sick, however, when she noticed her reflection in the mirror opposite view of herself. Pink and red heart pajama pants... navy blue slippers and a bright neon bath robe. Her hair was scrunched into a terribley nappy bun and her skin looked dingy and dull without it's daily morning wash and exfoliation. Groaning, she trudged over to her closet only to have realization come smacking her in the face.

Lst night was special laundry night.

You see, one day, when Riley was folding clothes (his only chore) he came across Rosalina's favorite bra from Victoria Secret (The ONLY thing she had from VS, mind you). Anyway, he snuck it to school the next day and showed all of his "homies,". You can only imagine the mortification she felt when she saw Huey drag in a beaten up Riley, along with the said article of clothing.

"This is yours, right?" His voice was so non chalant and simple. She remebered snatching them away from his grasp and pointing a finger upstairs, "Homework! Hop to it, you two!"

Well, the solution to that problem didn't last. She had decided to just do her unmentionables in a seperate load along with the towels and such so not to waste water.

When Huey, and Riley were sorting the clothes last mont, Caesar offered to help so Huey could finish earlier. The three had brought up Rosa's clothes to be put away into her drawers and closet, as they were supposed to.

Caesar had pulled back the top shelf in her closet only to find a few more... delicates that made his mind run with more than a few images, "This can't be comfortable..."

"Dag man! That aint fo' comfort!" Riley snapped, "Knaw'mean?"

"I saw something that looked like this once... My Momma slapped me so hard I still can't cross the magazine aisle at the Walmart no more,"

"Put that away!" Huey snapped, snatching the thong from his friends grip. Before anything else could happen, Riley had pulled out a bra and snickered. Caesar took the moment to take out something he had no clue was called a "teddy,".

The door opened, and the awkwardness that followed couldn't be described in words imaginable in the human language. Yes... ANY human language.

So, nowadays, Rosalina would do a secret load late, late at night with all of her clothes. She'd get them in the mornings and everything would be good. Except this morning.

She had no bras... no panties...

Nothing.

Hm. Maybe a Tee and some jeans wouldn't look _so _bad...EUGH! she nearly freaked when she saw herself. The shirt revealed every crevice her chest had to offer. Yes, ladies and gents... Nipple action.

"The boys would go blind if they saw this!" She gasped, snagging a hoody from the back of her closet and pulling it over her head. She gulped and surveyed herself. Still jiggly... but it'll do long enough for her to get her clothes and bring them back up.

In what felt like forever, trying to be as silent as possible, she made it down stairs and into the laundry room where she piled all of the contents of the dryer into the laundry basket. Gulping, she picked up the basket and started out the door, only to collide with the one person she had been hoping to avoid.

Why... why couldn't it have been anyone else? Anyone! She woulda settled for Hitler... or GW Bush...for that matter.

"Oops. Ma bad," Ugh... his voice... it sounded like a heated knife cutting through a stick of butter...smoooooooth.

"No... I wasn't watching where I was going..." she dismissed, trying to pick up some of the clothes that had spilled. The boy instantly started to help, clearing his throat when he realized that it was just a load of... well... underwear. '_God... Just kill me now...' _she silently prayed. Could this be more humiliating!? "Laundry day..."

"Don't gotta explain it to me," He snickered, "I live with three women... I know how weird it is being the only of your kind," They stood up together, Rosalina brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear in a manner that was border line playfully or shyly, "So... you're the nanny?"

"Yup..." She blushed, avoiding eye contact on purpose.

"Haha... when I was a kid, _my _nanny was a withered old sour puss of a woman who'd make us eat beats and no sweets other than licorice,"

Rosa laughed, "She sounds exactly like the nanny I strive to be. I'm afraid I can't be a truely good Nanny since... well... I'm rarely cross...but frequently stressed,"

"Well I think you're doing a great job. My baby cousin tells me he's got straight C's this year," The man-god informed her, "Much to his distaste, of course,"

Rosa chuckled, "Well... He isn't easy to study with. But, he can coaxed when you use the right leverage,"

"What kind of leverage?"

"Study for an hour or I'll call Cindy and Jazmine over for a play date and send Huey off with Caesar,"

"Ouch..."

"Daniel!" Speak of the devil, Riley was turning the corner, grabbing hold of his older cousin's arm, "C'mon, man, Lessgo play Grand Theft Auto!" He stopped when he noticed Rosa and started to snicker, "Damn... Rosa, you goin comando now? Aint girls yo size s'posed ta ALWAYS be wearin bras... or you just a rebel?"

"Riley!" Daniel exclaimed out of shock.

Rosalina felt her mouth go dry and her knees start to shake. Finally, after realizing she couldn't form a serious thought, she pulled out her pellet gun and fired once, "You. Room. Now."

Riley recoiled from the pellet slamming into his knee, cursing andcrying as he made his way up the stairs. He was given no sympathy, however, as Rosalina pushed passed Daniel, feeling her whole world start to wither.

_Ohh... Why can't I just vanish? Why? Why? WHY?_

_OOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOooO_

_sorry folks... but i doubt anyone will care. thatother story was lame anyway._

_Yey! Daniel!! I wanna draw them together!!_

_and dun worry... Huey's gonna be in this one, i swear_


End file.
